A New Friend
A New Friend is the 4th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Meet The Miller Family Synopsis: Lisa finds a new friend in Foop, a new classmate of hers with a big secret. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Poof Fairywinkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Lexie Lewis * Dylan Cornheiser * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Skippy Anderson * Winston Milbourne * Lindsey Sweetwater * Francis Stewart * Roxanne Waters * Alfred McAllister * Jane Fitzgerald * Anti-Cosmo Cosma * Anti-Wanda Cosma * Cosmo Fairywinkle * Wanda Fairywinkle * Ms. Shrinivas Transcript: On a Monday morning, Lisa, David, and Darcy were sitting in class. Ms. Shrinivas came in the room with 3 kids, a boy with spiky black hair, another boy with reddish, side-swept hair, and a girl with orangey hair tied in pigtails. Ms. Shrinivas: Class, I have some exciting news. Today, we have 3 new students. Kids, introduce yourselves. Foop: Gladly. I'm Foop. Poof: Poof. Goldie: Hey there, y'all. I'm Goldie. Ms. Shrinivas: Why don't you three take your seats in the empty row next to Lisa, David, and Darcy. Ms. Shrinivas pointed to the empty table next to Lisa, David, and Darcy. Foop, Poof, and Goldie sat down. Ms. Shrinivas: Now where were we? Last week's discussion about shapes... As Ms. Shrinivas was lecturing about shapes, Lisa wrote a note and handed it to Foop. It said: Greetings, Foop. Lets have lunch together. Foop smiled, turned towards Lisa, and nodded. Lisa smiled. ~ ~ ~ After 2 more hours of Ms. Shrinivas lecturing the class about shapes, it was recess time. Lisa: Hey, Foop. David and I will save you a space in our private clubhouse. Darcy overheard. Darcy: What clubhouse? Lisa ignored Darcy and ran out of the classroom. Foop turned to Darcy. Foop: Sorry. Darcy huffed and left the classroom. ~ ~ ~ Out in the playground, Lisa, David, and Foop were by a big dome in the back of the school. Lisa: I manipulated Lana into helping us build this, Foop. So now it's our own private lair so we can discuss world domination. Foop perked up at "world domination." Foop: This is so cool! David: Inside, Robert and Riley even helped us and put in a mini fridge with all of their delectable treats. Even sushi. Foop: I do so love sushi. At my old home, I never really got to have it. It was illegal. Lisa and David looked confused. Lisa: Illegal? Where are you from? Foop: Uhhhh.... It's a little country called... Foop looked at the Descendants 3 poster hanging on the dome's wall. Foop: Aurodonia? Lisa and David shrugged. ~ ~ ~ After a while, it was lunch time. Foop, Poof, and Goldie were in the center of the cafeteria. Lana and Lola, their friends, Lexie, and Dylan were crowded around the new kids. Lana: So tell me. Where are you three from? Lola: Oh come on! That doesn't matter! What do you think of this school? Foop: Well, uh. It's alright. Francis: Come on! You have Ms. Shrinivas as a teacher. Greg: Yeah. David's told me about her. She's not cool! Lindsey: And are you and Goldie an item? I love romance drama! Foop and Goldie blushed. Foop: No-I mean-I don't know-I mean... Poof glared at Foop. Jane: And let's be real. Chubby people deserve love, too. Right? Foop looked confused. Lucas: Well, we heard a rumor that you were actually EXPELLED from your old school. Marcus: Yeah! What did you do? Mike: What was it like? Gus: Do you know how to belch the alphabet? Skippy: And do you like reptiles? Roxanne: Ew, gross. I heard you were from royalty! Was it JUST like Snow White? Alfred: Or Descendants? Tell us! Winston: And you don't look too proper. I bet there wasn't even beauty pageants where you're from. Lexie: And you look to be quite the troublemaker. No wonder Lisa and David took you in under their wing. Dylan: It must be nice. Lisa and David overheard everything. Lisa: QUIET! Foop, come join us. Foop: Gladly. Poof, Goldie. Feel free to join me. Poof: Poof, Poof? Goldie: I'd be glad to! Lisa: Great! Then it's settled! Lisa, David, Foop, Poof, and Goldie sat down far away from the commotion. Lisa: Well, you three must be lucky that we showed up. David: Yeah. Looks to me our classmates might not get the concept of making friends. Foop: It's kinda scary. I never went to a REAL school before. Lisa: You were homeschooled. I totally get that. Foop: No. I was- Darcy came over to the table and interrupted. Darcy: Can I sit here, Lisa? Lisa rolled her eyes and ignored Darcy. Darcy: Well? Foop: This table's way too full. And why would we want YOU? Darcy: I-I-I...don't know. Foop: You don't. So leave us. Darcy ran away in tears. Lisa and David was shocked. Lisa: Nice one, Foop! Man. I think we could be friends for life! David: I know! That was totally Lisa-es! Foop looked proud while Poof and Goldie looked confused. ~ ~ ~ School let out and Foop was finally at his new home. His mother and father, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo were unpacking their boxes. All the furniture, boxes, and their other belongings were levitating and moving all by themselves. Foop: Mother, father. This day was incredibly strange. Anti-Cosmo: How so? Foop: Well, I feel I don't fit in. Anti-Wanda: Hogwash! You are the best son we've ever had. Isn't that right, honey? Anti-Cosmo: Exactly! You're a Cosma! Cosmas win at any cost! Foop: You're right! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, next door, Poof and Goldie entered their new home. Poof's parents, Cosmo and Wanda were unpacking their belongings. Like in Foop's place, everything was levitating and moving on it's own. Cosmo: So! How was it? Poof: Poof, poof! Goldie: What he means is... It was terrible! Foop was hardly there for us today! Wanda: Is that so? Goldie: He made two new friends. Which is cool, I guess. But what will that mean for us? Cosmo: Us? I'm lost. Goldie: Allow me to explain. At our old school, Foop was head over heels for me. I could tell. But now he's not. Wanda: Aw. I'm sure he'll come around. Goldie: I hope so... The Fairywinkle family and Goldie united in a big hug.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1